my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinoka
Hinoka is a main character in My Hero Academia and it's spin-off series, playing a major role in Kisaki's childhood. History Hinoka is the eldest daughter of Sumeragi and Ikona and the second child of four in her family. She originally had another sister (actually her cousin) whom she was very much attached to. However, Hinoka lost this sister when suddenly she stopped coming to visit them and was said to be kidnapped as a young child. However, in the spin-off series she actually was kidnapped. Furious at her inability to prevent the kidnapping, Hinoka thereafter began training using her quirk (training to become a Sky Knight in the Spin-off) around the age of seven. Her natural inclination to be rash and hotblooded often made training difficult for her, a fact only worsened by pegasi only accepting riders whose hearts are calm and not ruled by passion. As a result, she had trouble training her steed over the years, often running into accidents due to not being able to properly handle it. One of these accidents allowed her to meet Azama, who tended to her injuries and helped her to return home. Forming the impression that Azama was a kind and benevolent monk, Hinoka later hired him to serve as one of her personal retainers. Personality Though born a noble (princess in the Spin-off), Hinoka's personality is nothing typical of one. Serious, determined, and unsophisticated, Hinoka has the spirit of a natural warrior and valiantly charges into battle with utter fearlessness and courage. This spirit of Hinoka's is strongly complemented by her passionate sense of patriotism, one that compels her to personally take up arms in order to defend her homeland and its people from coming under harm. In this regard, she has the tendency to charge headlong into battle with wild abandon, often disregarding her personal safety and the objections of others as she does so. She is known to overwork herself to the point of exhaustion as shown in her conversations with Hinata. Ryoma and Hinoka herself note that in the past, she was much more shy and even a crybaby. However, Kisaki's "kidnapping" proved to be a turning point both in her lifestyle and her personality, as her "kidnapping" was the source of much guilt and regret in her incapability to rescue her, being devoted into becoming a warrior for that sole reason. As a side effect, this caused her to be unintentionally yet considerably neglectful to Takumi and Sakura, not spending a lot of time with them due to her constant training, as her conversations are possibly the first real bonding time she's ever had with them, causing her to be stunned and regretful when she realizes that Takumi believes she wouldn't care if he died and Sakura thinks they are not alike at all. Despite that, she cares deeply for them, with her conversations with Subaki telling that, in the midst of a heavy storm where pegasi couldn't fly, she charged into a forest to look for a lost Sakura with complete disregard for the risks involved. It is through Hinoka's adamant desire to protect others that a softer side to her personality is simultaneously revealed; she is, at the core, selflessly compassionate, where she values the lives of others more than she does her own, no matter what their social class may be. This is especially evident in her conversations with Azama, where, in spite of his protests, Hinoka desperately attempts to salvage the life of a fatally wounded soldier, unreservedly demanding him to lend his healing assistance to her. She is the most caring person in her family, knowing plenty of people by name and acts with consideration towards them. Her birthday is August 18th. Trivia * It is speculated that Hinoka's name is derived from the Hinoki, the Japanese cypress tree. This particular species of cypress is not only native to Japan, but is seen as sacred in multiple parts of the country. It is also known to be very resistant to rotting, making it a building material used in many shrines, temples and other important buildings. Osaka Castle is known to have mainly used Hinoki cypress as well. ** Her name might also derive from Hinokagatsuchi, (火之迦具土) which is another name for the Japanese kami Kagu-tsuchi found in the Kojiki, the oldest surviving extant chronicle in Japan. Kagu-tsuchi was the kami of fire, and his death leads to the creation of eight volcanoes in Japan. The use of this deity for the girl might stem from Hinoka's recklesness, passion, and flame-colored hair. ** However, it is also possible that her name may simply derive from the fact that she has scarlet red hair, as Hinoka ''is a shortened (more colloquial) form of ''Hi-no-kami ''(火の髪), which in Japanese literally means ''Fire-Hair. Quotes * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I trained so I could rescue you. Now I train to protect you.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “It's great to see how well you've matured.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “I never thought we'd get to spend time together again.” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “Hey, Kisaki, glad to see you. Guess it'll be just us sisters for a bit. ” * (To Kisaki Murasame) “You're right. There's nothing I love more than spending time with you.”